Delicate Curves
by HydroHeat
Summary: Just another boring day in Harry's 6th Year in Hogwarts. Right? Wrong! Read as Harry embarrasing himself continuously in front of one red headed Hufflepuff. What is going on in Harry's head? Read to find out! AU 6th Year
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People, my first fic in a while, and also my first Harry Potter fic! *APPLAUSE* Thank you, thank you… you're too kind. Anyhoo, I will more than likely be writing a chapter ahead of posting, I'll post the first chapter after I've finished writing the second. This story is going to be about a pairing which is not written about very much, but I urge you to read more of the romance stories about this pairing (and there is only one real multi-chapter fic: Not the Only Redhead, go and read that, it's a brilliant story). This story starts in the fifth year. And I just realised I haven't told you the pairing yet, aren't I cruel? Anyway, its Harry Potter/Susan Bones. An unusual pairing since Susan appeared only a few times in the first two films, and was rarely mentioned in the books. So why am I writing a story about them? Because I want to, so you'll have to live with it. Anyway, after this Author's Note which has taken up half a page on Microsoft Word, let us begin…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own this story, which I am proud of, go me!**

**Chapter 1**

"Oi! Ron! Get your fat lazy ass out of bed!" Harry yelled, throwing a pillow at Ron's sleeping head.

Ron didn't even flinch as the pillow hit him, in fact, he didn't even feel it. Harry sighed. 'Every Morning,' he thought to himself. He nudged Seamus, who was still putting his stuff in his bag, and nodded towards Ron. The two boys walked over the sleeping red-haired boy, and took places either side of him.

"On three?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, one, two, three!" Harry said.

Both Harry and Seamus put their mouths next to each of Ron's ears and shouted at the top of their lungs, "WAKE UP RON!"

Ron jumped a foot in the air and clung onto the hangings of his four-poster frantically, ripping them. Seamus shook his head and walked back over to his bed, to collect his bag. Harry also moved back to his bed, saying, "You know mate, someday we're not going to wake you up, and you're going to sleep through the day and end up with a month's worth of detention."

Ron, finally out of bed, just shrugged, and began to shuffle towards the door, still in his sleeping attire, holding his stomach. Harry had to call after him, "Ron, don't you want to get dressed first?"

--------

Harry peeled off from Ron by the Great Hall, needing the bathroom. Ron strode into the Hall ready to stuff himself full of food again. Bladder empty, Harry returned to the Great Hall. However, just as he was walking into the Hall, he collided with someone. Harry's shoes slipped from underneath him, and he tried to hold himself up by grabbing the person he'd walked into. All this succeeded in doing was dragging them down with him.

"Whoa… Whoa! WHOA!" came the cry from the other student. They landed on the stone floor, the unknown student on top of Harry, in the most of awkward of positions.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Harry nodded, trying to recognise the girl. She was his height, red-haired, and, as Harry was increasingly becoming aware because of the fact they were squashed between their bodies, had large breasts.

"Susan, are you okay?" came another girl's voice. This one Harry recognised as Hannah Abbot, which made the identity of the girl still lying on top of him, Susan Bones. Susan's breasts were still pressed hard against Harry's chest, which was quickly making him blush. While Susan didn't notice this, Hannah certainly did, for she smirked at Harry knowingly, which made Harry blush even more.

Susan got up, and stuck a hand out to help Harry up, which he gratefully accepted. He dusted himself off awkwardly, while he couldn't help but let his eyes glide over Susan's body. He knew he shouldn't, but only one thought entered his mind at that point, 'She has an AMAZING figure!' Her school robes hung delicately over her curves, flattering her body in all the right places.

Hannah watched Harry carefully, keeping a special eye on his eyes. She traced them looking at Susan, which interested her deeply. She knew Susan liked Harry, even though she'd never admitted it, as her best friend she could see it plain enough. She would have to ask her about it later.

Susan meanwhile, was oblivious to all of this, and was more concentrated on Harry. She secretly had a crush on him, and had done since First Year, but she'd never mentioned it to anyone. How she longed for Harry to like her back.

"Erm, well, I'm gonna go have breakfast," Harry said, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, have fun!" Susan replied, overenthusiastically. Harry nodded slowly and retreated to the Gryffindor Table.

Susan left the Great Hall, mortified. Of all the things she could've said, she had to say something completely batty and weird. She couldn't help stumbling or making a fool of herself whenever Harry was around, no matter how hard she tried.

Hannah nudged her friend. "You okay? You seem stressed."

This earned her a glare. "What do you think Han? I just made a complete fool of myself in front of the guy I have a crush on!" Susan replied without thinking.

Hannah squealed, making people look questioningly. "So you DO like him!? I knew it! I knew it!"

Susan stood there, sending a fiery stare at her friend. "Han, keep walking and shut up, you're attracting a crowd!" Susan grabbed her and steered her through the Entrance Hall and down towards the Hufflepuff Common Room.

--------

Finally back into the sanctuary of the Hufflepuff 5th Years Girls Dormitory, which was mercifully empty, Hannah was thrown onto her bed by her friend. Susan stood over her.

"Why did you have to shout that out for all the world to hear? What if Harry had heard?"

Hannah shrugged, "I don't know, maybe you'd admit your feelings for him. I always knew you liked him."

Susan sighed and looked out of the window. "Well, I guess every girl has a little crush on the Boy Who Lived. This girl just happens to have a big one…" she said.

Hannah squealed loudly again. "You finally admitted it! I've known for ages!"

Susan chuckled and threw a pillow at her. "Oh shut up, come on, lets go to Potions…"

**Total Word Count - 1084**

**So there you go, the start to my story. By the time this is uploaded, the next chapter will already be written, so there is no worries there. So I would like your opinions on the opening to this story, so reviews on the bottom please, and thank you for reading folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again peoples! Even though this is being written before the first chapter is uploaded, still hello again! Since I have nothing to comment on about the first chapter because I haven't uploaded it yet, this will be an empty author's note, so lets get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own this laptop, and this story!**

**Chapter 2**

"Enter!" came the voice from inside the Potions classroom.

The class trudged in, dreading the upcoming torture. Everyone was there, except for one person. Harry Potter was late to class, having to rush off to give Hermione her bag back. She had left in the Great Hall after she and Ron had another argument. Since she had Arithmancy, Harry was forced to make a large detour on his way down to Potions.

The class was pulling out their equipment, when the door flung open, revealing a red-faced Harry, panting after the long run down from the seventh floor.

Snape was upon Harry like a hawk. "Ah Mr Potter, how nice of you to join us. Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness.

Harry cursed under his breath as he looked around for an empty seat.

"And another ten points from Gryffindor for that show of obscene language Potter."

Harry shook his head, and moved towards the only empty seat in the class. He threw himself into it, and reached down to his bag. As he did this, the person in the seat next to him was moving down towards her own bag. The two bumped heads, and looked up towards each other. Harry Potter and Susan Bones found themselves face to face, inches separating the two of them, both slowly turning a faint shade of red.

"Hey, haven't we been here before?" Harry started awkwardly.

"Yes, I think we have," Susan said, chuckling slightly.

They smiled quickly at each other, before they were rudely interrupted by one Severus Snape. "Potter! Bones! Get out from under the table! I don't know much about your tangled love lives, but it does not belong in my classroom! Ten points from both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!"

Harry and Susan both blushed deeply at this. It was made worse by the rest of the class giggling at them. Harry was especially annoyed at the sight of Ron, Dean and Seamus, all of whom were winking at him and wiggling their eyebrows.

Harry and Susan staggered out of the Potions classroom one hour later, after a very long and very embarrassing lecture from Snape about leaving their love lives in their own time. To Harry's horror, Malfoy was waiting outside the classroom.

"Hey look boys, it's the lovebirds. Potter, Bones, never thought you two would suit each other, but now it all makes sense. There's Bones with the biggest boobs in the year, then Potter with the biggest head in the year!" Malfoy laughed, along with his friends, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini.

Harry subconsciously put his arm protectively around Susan and retorted, "Shove it up your ass Malfoy!" before moving off towards the Entrance Hall with Susan.

They walked through the doors separating the dungeons from the Entrance Hall, when all eyes immediately turned to them. A wave of whispers and gasps was barely audible. It wasn't until someone wolf-whistled that Harry and Susan realised what all the commotion was about. They had forgotten how fast news travelled around Hogwarts, and it seemed half the school already knew about Harry and Susan's "relationship" in Potions Class. Harry's arm was still draped over Susan's shoulders. Harry quickly whipped his arm back to his own side.

"See you later Harry!" came the call from beside him, and by the time Harry turned to look, Susan was walking off, bright red in the face. Harry couldn't help himself but watch her off, much to the amusement of the crowd in the Entrance Hall. He finally tore his gaze away, before turning to walk outside to his Care of Magical Creatures Lesson.

As Harry marched down towards Hagrid's Hut, he couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. Him and Susan had been getting along so well, and trust Malfoy and Snape to come along and ruin it all.

"Oi, Harry mate!" came a voice.

Harry stopped and looked back over his shoulder to see a blur of red coming down to him. Ron was grinning broadly. "So Harry, getting a bit of Bones are we? Not a bad choice mate, I have to say!"

Harry punched his arm. "Oh shut up, me and Susan are just friends!"

Ron nodded knowingly. "Oh yeah dude, I get what you mean. I get you."

Harry ignored him. As they made their way down to Hagrid's Hut, Harry was trying to see if they still had that lesson with the Slytherin's, never a pleasant experience. As they reached the crest of the hill, it was plainly obvious who was down at Hagrid's Hut. It was the Hufflepuff students.

"Hey Harry!" Ron nudged Harry. "You may be in luck, we've got the Hufflepuff's this year! Maybe you and Bones can get to know each other better, ya know what I mean?" Ron wiggled his eyebrows mockingly.

Harry and Ron reached Hagrid's Hut, Ron with a fat bruise on his left arm, and Harry began to look around curiously. He was half-hoping Susan was there, although Care of Magical Creatures really didn't seem like her kind of class, she was more of an academic student.

Harry's old friend came strolling out of his hut, beaming at the class. It was common knowledge Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were Hagrid's two favourite house's. "Righ', gather roun' yeh lot!" he said, beckoning the class towards him. "I have a surprise for yeh today, its gonna be a great lesson! But firs' things firs' I need you all in pairs, and I would like you to go with someone of the opposite house. I'll go get everything ready in the meantime."

As Hagrid strolled away, a murmur of annoyance spread throughout the class. Most students preferred to remain within their own houses, without mixing too much.

"Harry, come with me!" came a voice.

Harry didn't have time to see who had called him before he was being pulled away by the scruff of his cloak.

"Ah ah ah, watch it!" Harry complained. His capturer released his cloak and spun him to face them.

It was Hannah Abbott. "Hey Harry, how are you?"

Harry turned red, Hannah was not the best person to have as a partner after the recent accidents that had been occurring with Susan.

"Yeah, I'm go-"

"Oi, quiet down, we're ready, everybody follow me!"

Hannah beamed toothily at Harry and grabbed his arm to follow Hagrid. This was going to be an interesting lesson…

**Word Count: 1135 Words**

**Sorry about the long wait for this, but I did say I wouldn't update too regularly, I'm trying to balance this around schoolwork, but I'll get the chapters up, my word on it. The next chapter will just be the Care of Magical Creatures Lesson, so lots of Hannah and Harry interaction! Don't worry, its still Harry/Susan, but Hannah will have her say!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] Er… Hi? Anyone remember me? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. Yeah, it's kinda been three and a half years since I last wrote anything, since I last updated this fic, and since I last did anything on that didn't involve uploading my friend's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic / Homestuck crossover. I literally have no excuses. In the time between January 2010 and the day of writing, which is 14****th**** August 2013 for anybody interested, I have completed by GCSEs in high school, done two years of college and finished my A-levels, which I collect the results for tomorrow (wish me luck guys!), and in September I will hopefully be attending my first choice university. So, things have advanced quickly in my life since I last wrote, and as I was sat here with nothing to do, I figured, why not check out , haven't done that in a while. Then I noticed, THIS STORY IS STILL GETTING VIEWS! I have no idea why or how, since I didn't particularly think it was a good piece of writing, but it appears people are still enjoying it. So, I thought to myself, "Nathan, get off your lazy arse and start writing again, you've got nothing better to do and people are apparently still interested in your writing." So yeah, hopefully the old followers are still out there somewhere and will be glad to see this and me back, and hopefully I will get into a good routine of writing now. And if I don't, you all have permission to spam me with messages, chase me with torches or pitchforks and generally put me to the stake like a witch in the medieval times. That didn't escalate quickly at all, did it? So yeah, the basic point of this Author's Note, Yo, I'm not dead, recommencing writing.**

**Chapter 3**

Harry stared at the back of the half-giant leading them around the edge of the forest, trying not to look at the cheery blonde skipping along next to him. He was confused as to why Hagrid had suddenly decided that the two houses should mix together to partner up, and why Hannah had ended up close enough to him in order to grab him immediately and claim him as her partner. It all seemed a bit suspicious, really.

As if on cue, to confirm his inklings, Hannah leaned up to his ear and whispered, "_I asked Hagrid to mix the houses for this lesson, you know."_ Harry looked down at her. "I assumed as much. You weren't exactly subtle, you know."

Hannah smiled and tossed her hair. "Not exactly ever been my specialty. Susan tells me I'm as easy to read as a picture book." She ran forwards, slightly off to the side of the class, indicating that Harry should follow. Sighing in resignation, he did.

Hannah glanced around to check the distance between them and the rest of the students before starting. "Right, as you said, I'm not subtle, so I'm not going to beat around the bush. How do you feel about Susan?"

Harry did a double take, attempting to mask a blush trying to force its way through. "Where on Earth did that question come from?" he asked, whilst thinking over what answer he would give to Hannah's question.

Hannah cocked her head to one side. "Like I said, I'm going to be direct with you. I care a lot about Susan, we've been friends for years now, and I don't want to see her get hurt. I don't care if you're the Boy-Who-Lived, you've got to earn my trust before I'll happily let you date Susan," she said, rather fiercely.

Harry nodded and looked at the sky. "Well, in answer to your question, I don't really know."

Hannah's eyes widen. "What do you mean?" she questioned, rather bewildered. Whilst she had not necessarily expected Harry to lie, she couldn't deny an answer like that had to be completely honest.

Harry turned to answer, "Well I-". He was interrupted by a shout from ahead.

"Gather roun', gather roun'! Everybody 'ere? Good." Hagrid was standing in front of what appeared to be a large stable, where one would typically keep horses in the Muggle world. "Now, mos' of yeh might not have seen one o' these before, but this is what is called a stable. Muggles tend t' keep horses in 'em. The creatures we're gonna see are generally seen protecting horses. Does anyone have an idea what they migh' be?"

An eerie silence spread over the class. Initially no one bothered to answer since everyone was used to Hermione calling out the answer, before it dawned upon everyone that the Gryffindor decided not to take Care of Magical Creatures to N.E.W.T level. To move the lesson on, Hannah put her hand up. "Is it going to be Porlocks?"

"Correct. Five points to Hufflepuff. As Hannah said, we've go' some Porlocks livin' in these stables. They tend t' try 'n' stay in the middle of the herd they're protectin', but since we've got no horses in 'ere at the momen', we're probably gonna find 'em in hidden in the straw. I'll warn yeh tha' Porlocks tend to be mistrustin' of humans, so they'll probably hide once they see us. It's almost unheard of for Porlocks to attack, but keep yer wits about yeh and don't be doin' anythin' stupid, else yeh'll end up with points of yeh house and possibly in the hospital wing. Now, we'll have the class go in halves. When yer outside, I want yer to read through yer books and make notes on the habits of Porlocks, and we'll swap roun' in about twenty to twenty-five minutes."

Hagrid took half of the class, including Ron and his partner Ernie MacMillan, inside, leaving Harry and Hannah as part of the group outside making notes. Finding a spot of grass near a big oak tree, they sat down and began their work. The next five minutes passed in silence bar the gust of the wind and the scratching of quills on parchment.

Hannah threw her quill down and stretched, before looking over at Harry with a slight grin. "You never did answer my question properly, you know," she said.

Harry smiled, placing down his quill. "I didn't, did I?" he replied. "Well, since you were straight with me, I'll be honest with you. Sound good?" She nodded, showing some of her trademark enthusiasm as she did. "I'll admit it; I have some interest in Susan."

Just as he was about to continue, he was cut off. "Is that all?" Hannah interjected, looking slightly angry at his lacklustre response. He raised a finger to his lips, hoping she would understand the reference to Muggle Primary School lessons. She let out a giggle and copied his pose.

Harry chuckled before going on. "I can't say for sure that I like her enough to date her, because, let's face it, I barely know her. But I want to get to know her better, and if that were to happen, who knows? Maybe we could end up dating; maybe we could end up great friends. Nobody knows at this point, but I do want to find out." He looked at her. "I can't offer anything more at the moment, so if you don't think I'm good enough for Susan, then I'm sorry."

Hannah leant back and stared directly upwards at the branches of the oak looming over them, sighing to herself. Harry felt nervous; the way she was acting wasn't exactly a great sign of her approval.

She lowered her gaze, with a massive smile on her face. "That's so romantic…" she said, her expression dreamy. Harry looked down, now unable to control a blush. "I wish I could find someone that honest."

Before Harry could reply, a voice came from behind them. "Harry, mate, you wouldn't believe what these bloody Porlocks look like! They're bleeding mental!" Ron and his group had re-emerged from the stable and were now getting ready to take notes.

Hannah looked at him, with a slight hint of disdain. "Good morning to you too, Ron."

Ron turned to her, as if just realising she was there. "Oh, hi Hannah." He turned back to Harry. "They're awesome mate, I wish I could go back in there rather than having to take notes. Anyway, may as well get on with it, come on Ernie." Ron and Ernie left, Ernie giving polite greetings as they did.

Hannah stood up with a huff, straightening her skirt. She turned and grabbed Harry's hand, and began to pull him towards Hagrid and the rest of the group who were waiting for them. Harry wasn't sure, but the expression on her face, whilst showing her usual cheeriness, seemed almost forced. 'To be fair, Ron wasn't exactly respectful to her, so she's probably just irritated at his rude greeting.

"Righ' everyone 'ere? Great, let's head on in!" Hagrid exclaimed, ushering all of the students inside.

The group trudged back outside, the previous group having already been dismissed for lunch. As they walked up towards the castle, Harry glanced at Hannah, who still seemed put out from the midway point of the lesson. He gently grabbed her arm, and pulled her to one side.

"Hannah, I'm sorry about Ron, he's just not very good when it comes to people-skills, he can be a bit brash and crude. He wasn't meaning to be so rude. He jus-" Hannah cut him off, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't really bother me. I just feel sorry for poor Hermione, having to put up with him all the time. Like she often says, he really does have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

As they passed the house point hourglasses, Harry sulked playfully. "What about poor me? I have to put up with him every day."

Hannah giggled and pushed him lightly, "Too bad, you're his best friend. You don't get to complain." She stuck her tongue out and ran into the entrance hall for lunch, waving farewell. Harry waved back, before noticing whispers throughout the entrance hall. He looked around, and everyone had been staring at him and Hannah. He sighed and shook his head. "_As if I needed more rumours… Boy-Who-Lived, I'll be the Playboy-Who-Lived next, if these rumours don't stop,"_ he muttered. Shaking his head, he belatedly followed Hannah into the Great Hall, to find Ron and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table, right next to the door. He plopped down next to Ron, and turned to Hermione.

"How was double Arithmancy?" He asked, reaching for some food.

She looked up from the newspaper she was reading and replied, "Good, it was a lot of fun actually. Although, if you don't mind me asking, what is it with these rumours I keep hearing about you, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott?"

WHAM!

Harry's head fell to the table with a smack. Ron decided to help matters by replying for him. "Him and Susan fell all over each other in Potions, just like at breakfast. Then, in Care of Magical Creatures, he and Hannah were getting cosy under that big oak tree in the clearing.

Harry turned and punched Ron hard in the shoulder. Whilst he was trying to restore feeling to his forearm, Harry relayed his morning to Hermione. She gave Harry a knowing look whilst he was talking about Susan, and simply looked amused when it came to the situation with Hannah, pausing to chastise Ron when she heard about what he'd said.

She paused after Harry finished, obviously thinking things over. Harry had left out the precise details of his and Hannah's conversation, but he knew that he wouldn't have to tell Hermione what he'd told her. Hermione looked up, smiling. She stood up, walked behind Harry, pulled him to his feet, and pushed him towards the Hufflepuff table. He looked back at her, questioningly.

She simply said, "Well Harry, you've got someone to have a private word with, don't you?"

**Word Count: 1701 Words**

**[A/N] Hopefully will be back on a much more permanent basis now, and no more three and a half year unexplained hiatuses. Is hiatuses the plural of hiatus? Hiatuses? Hiati? I have no idea. Have a good day folks, thank you all for reading. If you're an old follower who's reading after my hiatus, thank you for sticking with me, if you're a new follower, welcome, hopefully you'll be able to enjoy my content from here on in.**


End file.
